Hediondo
by DreamerSoul
Summary: Sherlock é o único que percebe um crime que envolve a chegada dos dois ex-agentes do FBI, Mulder e Scully, em Londres. Paralelamente, ocorre um crime hediondo que será difícil Holmes não relacionar... / (Aviso de spoilers: pode ser lido à partir de qualquer episódio de Sherlock / pós término de Arquivo X)
1. Introdução

Os olhos azul-claros sondaram rapidamente o homem que abrira a porta. _A barba mal feita, a camiseta surrada destoante da bermuda, o olhar cansado que guardava uma terrível verdade. O par de tênis era novo marcado levemente de terra, nenhuma aliança, um relógio que parecia ter ao menos uma década._ Da rápida olhadela pela porta adentro, percebeu um escritório escancarado e bagunçado que se seguida da sala de estar impecável: _um cartaz_ bem ao centro com os dizeres: "Eu quero acreditar". _Desempregado, sustentado pela companheira, não sai de casa durante o dia, realiza corridas provavelmente noturnas, viciado em ufologia, americano._

O ligeiro sorriso de Holmes pareceu ter sido o suficiente para enganar Fox, que não sorriu de volta. Tirou lentamente o distintivo do sobre tudo:

––Polícia, estamos procurando por Dana Scully.

––Posso?––perguntou Mulder, apontando o distintivo exibido.

Sherlock passou o distintivo. O olhar astuto de Mulder exibia a sua incredulidade: fazia apenas duas semanas que se mudaram para Londres. Encarou John como que esperando que ele se apresentasse.

No breve gaguejo de Watson – afinal, o único distintivo que tinha em seu bolso também era de Lestrade – veio a resposta mais óbvia:

––Este é o Dr. John Watson, consultor investigativo.

Mulder deu um riso contido: "Scotland Yard", e devolveu o distintivo pra Sherlock. Mas, antes que mais qualquer coisa fosse dita, o taxi que acabara de estacionar na calçada chamou a atenção dos três homens.

A ruiva desceu do carro e encarou a cena com estranhamento antes mesmo de fechar a porta do taxi. Aproximou-se rápido:

––Tudo bem, Mulder?

––Scully, estes são o detetive Lestrade e o consultor investigativo Dr. John Watson––disse num tom de quem não conseguia disfarçar seu divertimento: ––Scotland Yard.

Ela os encarou confusa, sem imaginar o quanto dos dois Sherlock já havia percebido.

––Em que podemos ajudá-los?––perguntou a ruiva, convidando-os para entrar no apartamento.

O falso Lestrade e John entraram e esperaram Mulder fechar a porta da sala.

Ela gesticulou para que se sentassem na sala demasiado americana para o gosto dos londrinos. Sabiam que ali não tomariam chá.

––NMDA––falou Sherlock, observando-a, atento.

––Perdão?

––NMDA, poderia me dizer o que significa para você?

Mulder cruzou os braços perguntando-se como, em tantos anos como detetive, nunca passaram pela situação inversa: de entrarem num apartamento de londrinos residentes nos EUA.

––Sim. É uma droga que lesiona tecido neural. Geralmente administrada através de uma injeção direta no local que se deseja lesionar. É usada principalmente para pesquisa. ––explicou, como se lesse uma página de enciclopédia médica guardada em seu cérebro. ––Sobre o que isso se trata?

––Lesionamento, Sra. Scully. ––e esperou que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa. ––Já teve contato com o laboratório de neurologia na universidade?

John o encarou perdido.

––Não, ainda não, comecei a lecionar nesta semana, chegamos dos Estados Unidos há menos de quinze dias.

Sherlock levantou-se de súbito:

––Obrigada pelo seu tempo, Sr. Mulder, Sra. Scully. Por favor, caso precisem ou fiquem sabendo de algo––disse estendendo um cartão com um número de telefone.

Scully e Mulder se entreolharam, a pergunta dela ficara sem resposta. Se ficarem sabendo de algo obre o que? Os dois saíram após um breve cumprimento e entraram no primeiro taxi que puderam alcançar.

––O que diabos foi aquilo, Scully? Scotland Yard batendo a sua porta para uma consultoria?

Ela observou o taxi partindo através da cortina fina e antes que pudesse expressar qualquer de seus pensamento confusos, ele continuou, menos brincalhão:

––Em menos de dois minutos pode-se encontrar na internet o que é o NMDA. E o tal do Watson é um doutor, Scully.

––Para com isso, Mulder.

––Com isso o que?

––Não aconteceu nada, não está acontecendo nada.

––Ok, e esses dois não vieram aqui para nos investigar?

––Em duas semanas, Mulder? Me dá pelo menos um mês sem teorias de conspiração, ok? Mal nos mudamos!

Ela entrou na cozinha fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele não se importou com o súbito incômodo da companheira. Sabia que ela estava tão intrigada quanto ele.

.o.

––Baker Street.

Assim que a porta do carro se fechou. John encarou Sherlock, que suspirou um pouco desanimado por ter que esclarecer ao amigo antes de entregar-se aos seus pensamentos:

––Relação estável apesar de não casados, há pelo menos quinze anos. Desnecessário falar sobre ele, já que é uma figura que explica muito por si só. Ambos se chamam pelo sobrenome mesmo sendo um casal, mostra que se conheceram no ambiente de trabalho, para continuarem com um hábito como este deviam passar muito mais tempos trabalhando juntos do que com outros, logo, foram parceiros, provavelmente policiais. Ela é uma médica, ele possui um tipo de especialidade, provavelmente, detetives: CIA ou FBI. A aposentadoria de ambos seria outra se fossem da CIA, logo, FBI.

––Ok... E nós fomos até lá porque?

––Por causa de hoje de manhã.

––Do casal que nos procurou? Da mulher loira e o homem com o olho machucado?

––Sim.

––Mas você recusou o caso!

Sherlock riu:

––Eu recusei o caso que ela me propôs. Mas, o marido dela...

––O cara era demente!

––De uma maneira muito específica.

O taxi estacionou na frente do número 221B.

––Você quer investigar porque ele é deficiente?––arriscou John, enquanto Holmes pagava a corrida.

––Sim. Quero saber por que induziram isso nele e porque a Sra. Scully administrou a dose que tiraria a sanidade do pobre homem.

Nada fora dito sobre o assunto naquela manhã. A loira e o esposo entraram no apartamento e ela reclamou do que aparentou ser um furto comum.

––Mas, como você sabe que a deficiência dele foi recente?––perguntava o Dr. Watson, quando percebeu que Holmes já havia entrado no apartamento.

Agora era tarde para perguntar, certamente, deitado no sofá e com etiquetas de nicotina coladas à pele, Sherlock já ingressara no seu Palácio da Mente. John suspirou e caminhou pelas ruas de Londres, sem sequer imaginar como e porque seu amigo acreditava que a americana havia privado aquele homem da própria sanidade.


	2. A névoa

Mas, não estava. Sherlock olhou pela janela e viu John se afastar.

"Compre leite", S.H.

Percebeu John, na esquina, soltando uma interjeição pela surpresa após olhar o telefone. Como diabos ele sabia que estava indo para a padaria? Com um leve sorriso, Sherlock colocou o seu celular na pequena mesa ao lado do sofá e sentou-se. Parecia, simplesmente, esperar.

.o.

Mulder afirmou os cadarços do tênis antes de começar sua corrida. As ruas de Londres não eram de todo mal para o seu exercício. Chegou ao parque, mas não sentia vontade de caminhar entre o verde. Queria conhecer aquelas ruas da cidade. Sentiu-se rir quando percebeu um ou outro londrino o encarar com estranheza. Talvez logo adquiriria o apelido de 'Estranho' novamente, mas aparentemente todos se contentariam com 'Americano'.

Apesar da conclusão final revelada pelo Canceroso, Mulder se sentia estranhamente satisfeito em sua nova vida. Skinner facilitara a saída dos seus passaportes, estavam em um lugar onde dificilmente seriam procurados, logo, relativamente seguros e, finalmente, após tantos anos, tinha a mulher que amava muito mais próximo a ele. Aliens podiam abrir e comer o seu cérebro daqui há anos, naquele momento, o que importava era que estava feliz.

Sentiu o tremor abaixo dos seus pés e tropeçou. Estranhou os gritos vindos do metrô e correu para a entrada. Uma grossa fumaça começava a subir pelo vão das escadas. Por instinto, Mulder afastou-se dela. Percebeu uma mulher que saía da estação gritar e se libertar da fumaça. Sua pele se desfazia e escorria pelo corpo, deixando-a em carne viva. Ela berrou e logo seus músculos pareciam murchar. Ela caiu no chão e se debateu até perder a consciência.

As pessoas começavam a se aproximar da estação e gritavam horrorizadas ao se depararem com o corpo da única vítima que tentou escapar do seu tortuoso destino. A nuvem branca de fumaça interrompeu sua subida e manteve-se na linha do solo, sem abaixar.

Mulder olhava surpreso para o que só podia ser, decididamente, um Arquivo X.

.o.

"Vá para a estação Swiss Cotagge e me procure, quando conveniente", S.H.

John guardou o celular e, antes mesmo de conseguir guardar o leite na geladeira...

"Venha para a estação Swiss Cotagge, mesmo que seja inconveniente", S.H.

"NÃO VENHA DE METRÔ. Venha de taxi", S.H.

Suspirou. Teria um encontro em menos de meia hora. Fechou a geladeira um pouco preguiçoso. Lembrou-se de Mycroft: "Meu irmão é sempre tão dramático!". Começou a se perguntar se de fato não seria um pouco de exagero aquela exigência, enquanto pegava um copo de água.

Por um impulso um pouco ranzinza, ignorou seu celular por um minuto e ligou a televisão: engasgou com a própria água ao ver a primeira cena do metrô.

Em vinte minutos chegou à estação. A área fora isolada por, pelo menos, um raio de vinte metros. Aproximou-se das viaturas da polícia e dos veículos do Centro de Controle de Doenças. Percebeu que Sherlock já saía de uma das vans, trajando roupas laranja ligadas a um tanque de oxigênio preso às costas. Ele fez sinal para que o amigo entrasse no veículo.

John se sentia estranho. A não ser por um breve momento na sua carreira de medicina, nunca mais usara roupas de proteção a doenças. Ainda mais, uma de nível máximo. Por mais que se preocupasse com o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar, não podia deixar de sentir certa excitação por aquela experiência.

Desceu da van.

––Vamos testar isso... Todos estão me ouvindo? ––perguntou Lestrade. Queria ter certeza se os comunicadores dentro das vestes funcionavam.

Dois médicos, John e Sherlock afirmaram. Donovan e os outros iriam esperar para entrar no metrô na segunda incursão.

John percebeu o corpo da mulher que tentara escapar, aproximou-se dela primeiro:

––Vocês já tem algum dado dela?

––Somos os primeiros a ver a cena––disse Lestrade.

Sherlock se precipitou sobre a vítima e revirou sua bolsa. Documentos, dinheiro, celular. Todos os pertences ainda estavam com ela.

––John? ––pediu Sherlock.

––Se eu tivesse que arriscar uma opinião, diria que foi uma espécie de bactéria dispersa no ar pela bomba de gás. Algo que atacou terrivelmente os tecidos e músculos dela.

––Há um homem que a viu saindo do metrô––informou Lestrade. ––Ele disse que viu a pele dela derreter e seus músculos murcharem.

––Ele não foi atingido, Greg?

––Não, John, ele estava fora, só percebeu a mulher correndo para fora do metrô quando a bomba explodiu.

As roupas estavam intactas. Sherlock percebeu que Lestrade não era estúpido o suficiente para que tivesse que esfregar isso na cara dele.

Os dois médicos retiravam o corpo da mulher enquanto o detetive da Scotland Yard olhava para as escadas que levavam ao metrô, aos poucos, desceu degrau por degrau, seguido dos seus dois consultores.

Era como entrar em uma densa neblina. Ao terminar de descer as escadas, puderam perceber corpos deitados no chão. John adiantou-se e se agachou ao lado do mais próximo. Não havia pele, músculos ou órgãos. Como se um cachorro tivesse roído os ossos, aqueles restos resumiam-se a ossos frágeis que ainda eram corroídos aos poucos. As roupas e pertences estavam intactos.

Sherlock andou, aos poucos, mais próximo donde a névoa parecia mais densa.

––O que? ––perguntou Lestrade.

––A névoa é mais densa na direção do embarque e desembarque, deve ser onde o gás está sendo emitido––explicou Holmes, pulando as catracas.

Caminharam até onde foi possível enxergar. Não tropeçaram em nenhum corpo, mas seus pés encontravam objetos no chão.

––Precisamos tirar esse gás daqui de dentro––disse John o óbvio.

––O gás precisa ser retirado e armazenado para análise. O Centro de Controle de Doenças está aqui para resolver isso––disse Sherlock, enquanto faziam o caminho de volta. ––Lestrade, sua equipe pode recolher os dados das vítimas. Eles vão encontrar os documentos de todos. Mas, precisam ficar atentos se há documentos em número igual às roupas. Todos precisam ser identificados.

––Sherlock, você não acha que isso tudo aconteceu para eliminar uma pessoa, acha?

––É improvável, John.

––Então, porque...?

––Seria difícil haver apenas uma hipótese para um crime dessa magnitude.

Lestrade afirmou com a cabeça, o que ninguém percebeu já que estava com aquelas roupas. Saíram do metrô. E entraram na van para a esterilização. Após se arrumarem em suas roupas normais, Sherlock pediu:

––Quero falar com a testemunha.

O detetive afirmou e apontou outra van, um pouco mais distante.

––Detetive Lestrade! ––percebeu Mulder, quando Sherlock se aproximou.

––Eu te disse o meu nome? ––perguntou Greg, confuso.

John percorreu o seu olhar entre os três, mas Sherlock interrompeu a confusão, simplesmente ignorando:

––O senhor está tomando antidepressivos, Sr. Mulder?

––Não.

––Algum outro medicamento?

––Do que isso se trata? ––perguntou ele. Scotland Yard podia ser diferente do FBI, mas aquelas perguntas não deviam ser de praxe.

––O depoimento deste homem não pode ser levado em conta, ele está sendo drogado––disse Holmes para Lestrade.

––O que? ––perguntou John, não entendendo como podia estar tão distante do raciocínio do amigo.

Ao olhar indagatório de Greg e a indignação do americano, percebeu que tinha que explicar:

––Me pergunto o que acontece na cabeça de vocês, deve ser uma sensação de paz incrivelmente patética... Dois americanos aposentados pelo FBI vem morar em Londres, eles são ex-parceiros que agora vivem juntos e vieram para cá não por acaso. Mas, para fugir de algo. A pergunta é: porque Londres? O homem viciado em ufologia provavelmente foi quem arrumou a confusão que os fez virarem fugitivos, ele não tem como conseguir outro emprego e é sustentado pela companheira. Não toma antidepressivos e, mesmo numa situação patética em que está, com toda a sua vida arruinada, apresenta traços de animação e felicidade.

––O cara está feliz, ele não pode apenas estar feliz? ––perguntou Lestrade, achando estranha a insistência no assunto.

––Essa não é a pergunta. Meu Deus, eu já dei a pergunta para vocês!

––Ok, Sherlock, porque Londres?

––Obrigada, John. Eles são fugitivos, a opção mais óbvia para saírem do país deles seriam países da América Latina. México, Brasil, Argentina... Em qualquer desses lugares eles sumiriam. E eles sabem disso. Mas, a companheira dele quis vir para Londres. Seu parceiro ofereceria resistência, porque ela não daria a ele o motivo da mudança. Ela precisava que ele estivesse do seu lado. E mais! Ela precisava que ele estivesse ao seu lado sem fazer perguntas, como se tudo na vida estivesse perfeito. Como se Londres fosse a resposta correta para os problemas deles.

––Isso é absurdo! ––interveio Mulder. Podia não ter mais um distintivo do FBI para exercer sua autoridade, podia não estar no seu próprio país, mas acusar Scully daquela forma era simplesmente ridículo!

––Não é absurdo, sendo que ela confessou um crime que ela cometeu contra um cidadão britânico nesta manhã.

––O que? ––indignou-se ainda mais.

––Eu estive na residência de vocês.

––Sim, eu me lembro. Não vá me dizer que eu estava drogado demais para distorcer o que eu vi! Você apenas fez perguntas médicas a ela!

––Exatamente, perguntas das quais ela sabe as respostas. Ela estava no departamento de medicina e ciências neurológicas em uma universidade nos Estados Unidos nos últimos dois anos, o que significa que seria capaz de responder perguntas simples sobre o trabalho dela, como por exemplo, o que é o NMDA. Mas, ela me forneceu a resposta incorreta. Ela trocou duas informações cruciais: o NMDA é um receptor neural––disse, enquanto, pelo celular, rapidamente, abriu a confirmação no google e mostrava à todos. ––Enquanto que o inibidor de tecido neural recebe outro nome. Sua mente confusa chocou duas informações que conflitavam em sua consciência: pela lembrança do crime cometido no avião que trazia vocês à Londres. Sr. Mulder, em algum momento, durante o voo, a Sra. Scully se levantou do seu acento e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Havia um homem entrando nele naquele instante e ela conseguiu dominá-lo e entrar junto com ele. Não deve ter sido difícil para ela imobilizá-lo em silêncio, já que foi agente e é médica. Ela inseriu a seringa com a substância que privaria o homem de funções cerebrais específicas pelo globo ocular, danificando-o sensivelmente. Cristian Spiegel tornou-se demente naquele voo. Sua companheira voltou para o seu acento, e o Sr., por estar drogado, não reparou nas mudanças no comportamento dela.

––Incrível! ––exclamou John. Vira Sherlock na internet analisando listas após a saída do homem caolho da Barker Street, mas nunca imaginou que estivesse comparando informações de passageiros. Entendera, enfim, como ele descobriu quem tinha tirado a sanidade do pobre homem.

Mulder riu:

––Isso é tão absurdo!

––Absurdo pelo fato de estar em uma situação de risco e ainda assim você se sentir feliz? Lestrade, pode testar esse homem, uma grande dose de antidepressivos será constatada. O Sr. vai parar de rir, Sr. Mulder, quando perceber que pode não ter sido o único privado de suas amplas capacidades de raciocínio e livre-arbítrio. Eu disse que sua companheira cometeu o crime, nunca disse que ela era culpada por ele. Não seria natural de uma cientista como ela cometer o erro que cometeu quando respondeu à minha pergunta.

Lestrade e Watson, naqueles minutos, esqueceram-se de que estavam próximos à estação de metrô. Olharam à volta e pareciam acordar daquilo que parecera uma rápida escapada do caso.

––Lestrade, me avise quando tiver uma lista de vítimas. E, claro, o local exato onde a bomba explodiu.

––Você não vai ficar aqui? ––perguntou o detetive.

––Não––e virou-se indo embora. ––Vamos, John, precisamos coletar alguns dados.

Mulder riu.

John ouviu uma repórter próxima dizer: "Diretamente da estação de metrô Swiss Cotagge onde ocorreu o que provavelmente foi o crime mais hediondo das últimas décadas da história de Londres".

.o.

Scully tocou a campainha e aguardou. Que mulher ruiva adorável, ele sempre ignora quando lhe chamam, mas...

––Boa tarde.

––Boa tarde, senhor––disse com um sorriso amistoso e estendeu a mão para ele.

––Em que posso ser útil?

––O sr. é Michael Josen?

––Sim!

––Meu nome é Dana Scully. Eu estudei com a sua filha no colegial.

Ele riu:

––É mesmo? Mas, ela não está em casa agora.

––Não? ––perguntou num ar decepcionado, aguardara a moça sair para tocar a campainha. ––Será que eu posso esperar por ela?

Que ruiva adorável!

––Não vejo porque não! ––disse o homem de alto cargo do governo britânico dando licença para ela entrar––Sente-se, por favor!

Ela entrou e ele fechou a porta. No movimento rápido e firme, ela bateu com a cabeça dele contra a porta branca, que se tingiu de vermelho. Virou o corpo dele para cima, abriu sua maleta e colocou suas luvas de borracha. Abriu as pálpebras do olho esquerdo do homem. Ao menos aquele não moveria o seu olho no momento da inserção. Aquele não ficaria cego. Pegou a seringa e sugou com ela o líquido esverdeado. Inseriu pela pupila o fino e longo metal. Injetou a substância.

Dana guardou suas coisas na maleta e saiu sem se importar com a porta aberta atrás de si. Percebeu o céu tão lindo e azul. Um lindo dia.


	3. Queda

––Sherlock, você não acha que deveríamos nos focar no incidente do metrô?

Ele olhou John com o canto dos olhos. Já eram vinte minutos de taxi, até que ele o havia deixado a sós com o seu pensamento por bastante tempo. Descruzou as pernas e acomodou-se melhor no taxi, já não mais olhando a janela do carro, mas sim John:

––Precisamos da lista com os nomes das vítimas antes de fazer qualquer coisa com relação ao metrô.

––... Ok––respondeu ele.

John fora veterano de guerra e vira muitas mortes e massacres, mas era evidente o seu desconserto com o caso.

––O que foi, John?

Ele se moveu no acento do carro, um pouco desconfortável:

––Isso pode ser um pouco prematuro, mas... Eu vi uma coisa, quando estava no Afeganistão. Nada com esse poder mas...

––Você acha que foi um ataque terrorista.

Ele meneou receoso. Surpreendeu-se quando percebeu que Sherlock considerara sua opinião o suficiente para discuti-la:

––Se fosse um ataque terrorista, no exato momento, ou até um pouco depois, isso seria deixado claro. Entretanto, quem colocou aquela bomba não deixou evidências de que irá se revelar.

––O lugar estava cheio de gás, poderíamos apenas não ter visto!

––Improvável... ––raciocinou, com um olhar concentrado. ––O objetivo de um ataque terrorista é promover terror. É uma amostra de poder sobre o outro. Uma amostra––repetiu, e fitou novamente a janela.

––No que está pensando?

––Ainda não cheguei a uma conclusão, mas você pode estar certo em determinada parte da história...

––Qual? ––surpreendeu-se.

––Isso pode estar ligado à guerra.

O taxi estacionou na frente do elegante portão negro de ferro. Sherlock desceu mais rápido do que John esperava, deixando para ele a tarefa de pagar apenas para se poupar de mais perguntas. Logo que ultrapassou o portão para o belo jardim, passou reto pelas belas portas de madeira do "Diogenes Club".

––Vamos nos encontrar com Mycroft? ––estranhou John. Em resposta, com um sorriso que só um irmão que está prestar a aprontar poderia dar, Sherlock mostrou para ele um cartão que acabara de tirar do casaco. ––Um cartão de acesso do departamento de defesa... Do Mycroft. Isso sim parece que vai terminar bem––ironizou, pessimista.

Sherlock se aproximou da porta lateral e passou o cartão na fechadura eletrônica. A escada que levava ao subsolo fez John lembrar-se novamente do metrô.

Desceram, sem acender as luzes. Sherlock iluminava o caminho com uma lanterna não muito potente. Por quantas portas, naquele imenso corredor, eles percorreram, John não saberia dizer. Demorou até que Sherlock apontasse para a placa que procurava. Abriu a sala deserta e eles viram os mainframes.

––Então é isso? Viemos pegar informações de computadores... É nessas horas que há de se lamentar não ter algum contato hacker, não?

As máquinas estavam ligadas, Sherlock ligou um monitor e passou o cartão para habilitar o acesso. Aproveitou a demora do sistema para responder:

––Eu tenho. Mas esses computadores não estão ligados em qualquer rede externa... Logo, seria impossível de acessá-los de outra maneira que não fosse vindo até aqui. Aliás, não precisa ficar procurando câmeras de segurança no teto. Esse lugar nem deveria existir, ele não é vigiado.

Ainda assim John não podia deixar de lado a sensação de que não deveriam estar naquele lugar.

"Cristian Spiegel", digitou Sherlock. A resposta obtida o fez dar um leve sorriso.

––CUIDADO! ––berrou John jogando-se no chão e puxando o amigo, após o soar do tiro. ––Esse lugar não é vigiado––rosnou em baixo tom de voz.

––John, fique perto dos mainframes! ––disse empurrando-o, enquanto fazia o mesmo.

John, encolhido no chão, não conseguia ver o atirador apenas com a iluminação da tela do computador. Sherlock se levantou, mantendo suas mãos próximas aos HDs externos alocados em uma alta estante, de costas para ela.

O atirador se aproximou. Um simples segurança, presumiu pelas roupas e postura.

––Mãos para o alto, e o seu amigo pode se levantar também!

––Não se mova, John––alertou Sherlock, calmo, com os olhos grudados no atirador.

––Como é? ––perguntou o segurança, e elevando o tom de voz, repetiu: ––Mãos para cima!

––E largar a melhor arma de todas? Você está aqui unicamente para proteger as informações mantidas nos mainframes e nestes HDs. Informações sobre os cargos de confiança do alto escalão governamental e militar. Serviço secreto britânico. Seria terrível se a minha mão puxasse uma dessas pequenas gavetas e a deixasse cair no chão, não é?

––Mãos para o alto e dê um passo para frente! ––ordenou o homem se aproximando e encostando sua arma na testa de Sherlock.

––Pelo amor de Deus, Sherlock! ––pediu John. Mas, Sherlock ainda parecia calmo.

––Você não vai atirar e sabe disso. Qualquer tiro desta arma em uma distância menor que vinte metros atravessaria o meu crânio e danificaria pelo menos um dos HDs atrás de mim... Qual informação o serviço secreto estaria disposto a sacrificar para me ter morto? Além de nenhuma, o fato é que essa escolha não é sua. Você está aqui apenas com a função de proteger esses equipamentos. Então, eis o que você vai fazer: vai se afastar devagar e fechar a porta dessa sala. Depois, irá trancá-la e irá até o início do corredor. E você fará exatamente isso, porque senão será extremamente difícil de explicar como você falhou no seu trabalho.

O homem engoliu seco e pareceu raciocinar furiosamente. Aquele estranho homem queria ficar trancado naquele lugar? Ótimo! Assim teria tempo de buscar ajuda. Ainda com a mira em Sherlock, deu passos curtos até o corredor, fechou a porta e a trancou. Ouviram os seus passos se afastando.

Após respirar aliviado, John se levantou e seguiu o amigo que se meteu no meio dos mainframes. Quando terminou de se esgueirar pelo cabos, alcançou uma pequena porta escondida.

––Como diabos você poderia saber disso?

Sherlock sorriu e ambos saíram do subsolo do clube.

.o.

––Serviço secreto, Sherlock? ––murmurava John atrás dele, enquanto caminhava olhando em todas as direções.

––Não estamos sendo seguidos. Há essa hora aquele homem já foi neutralizado por Mycroft.

Fora uma jogada um tanto suja. Sherlock sabia que seu irmão o livraria se conseguisse sair do clube a tempo.

––Mas, mesmo assim... Em baixo do Diogenes Club, com apenas um segurança?

––Arquivo morto, John. Já não interessa mais ao serviço secreto, mas em compensação não pode ser exposto. E essas coisas sempre vão para algum lugar.

––Como cargos de confiança do governo podem ser considerados arquivo morto?

––Funcionários ou cargos inativos. O Sr. Spiegel é dado como aposentado desde _antes_ do seu incidente.

John o encarou surpreso:

––O serviço secreto britânico queria ele fora? Mas, para quem os registros diziam que ele trabalhava?

Com um sorriso de 'eureka', Sherlock respondeu enquanto entravam pelo Hall do Hospital e se dirigiam aos elevadores:

––Para o serviço secreto britânico.

As portas do elevador se fecharam.

––Então, o que? Estão eliminando traidores na surdina? Ou, algum traidor os está eliminando e alterando os registros? Ou...

O elevador parou num tranco e, após o apagão, a luz tênue de emergência se acendeu. Talvez o que mais tivesse chamado a atenção de Sherlock foi o longo silêncio de menos de um segundo, após John interromper a sua frase. O tempo que para a memória seria quase que uma prévia eternidade vivida. Eles se entreolharam, e Sherlock soube que John percebia o que viria. O elevador despencou.

.o.

Mulder abriu os olhos e sentiu um gosto amargo no fundo da garganta. Percebeu a enfermeira e, ignorando-a, começou a se levantar. Tinha que encontrar Scully. Scully? Algo estava errado e ele não conseguia se lembrar. Sentiu uma forte vontade de telefonar para Skinner.

––Enfermeira? ––chamou ele, precisava de um telefone.

––O que foi? Deite-se agora, sim? Em poucas horas você deverá ser liberado.

O sotaque britânico soou como um choque. "Londres, ok...", lembrou-se. A mulher vinha na direção dele para fazê-lo deitar quando o forte estrondo soou. Algumas pessoas gritaram do corredor. Logo murmúrios sobre algum problema nos elevadores começou a correr pelo hospital. A enfermeira saiu correndo, ansiosa por saber o que estava acontecendo.

Aproveitando o momento, Mulder saiu da cama e viu suas roupas num balcão próximo. Apanhou-as e saiu para o corredor. Meteu-se dentro da primeira porta que encontrou – uma pequena dispensa – e se trocou, largando lá mesmo o avental de paciente.

Passou firme pelo corredor e percebeu a grande agitação de funcionários, desceu as escadas. No térreo, homens tentavam abrir as portas do elevador. Saiu do hospital e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Ótimo, pelo menos ainda tinha a sua carteira. Pegou o primeiro taxi que conseguiu parar. Após dizer o seu endereço:

––Que dia é hoje? ––perguntou ao taxista.

––Perdão?

––Em que dia estamos?

––Vinte e cinco, quarta-feira––respondeu o homem. ––Americanos...

Repassava em sua mente... Tinha a lembrança de arrumar suas coisas no novo apartamento na segunda-feira e de ver Scully saindo para o seu trabalho. Recebera a estranha visita dos detetives da Scotland Yard no fim da tarde. Na manhã seguinte, depois de vê-la sair, correu pelas ruas de Londres e presenciou um incidente no metrô. Lembrou-se de Sherlock. Percebeu que estivera longe de casa desde aquela manhã de terça-feira. Ela não procurara por ele.

Pagou rapidamente o taxista e entrou em sua casa. Tudo parecia quieto, mas percebeu que havia um baixo som na cozinha. Caminhou com calma e passou a mão no seu cinto. Estranho costume aquele que ainda não perdera: sempre se sentia armado.

Parou na porta da cozinha. Scully, com seu notebook aberto, interrompeu a sua digitação para dar-lhe um sorriso. Ele retribuiu sorrindo de volta e entrou indo para a pia, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma cerveja:

––Longo dia, Scully?

––Um pouco. Novos lugares. Nunca é muito fácil.

Ele foi para trás dela, apanhar qualquer coisa na fruteira...

Estilhaçou com força a garrafa na cabeça dela.

Ao invés da mulher cair atordoada, levantou-se numa postura altamente atlética e avançou contra ele. Mulder investiu em um soco bem dado no nariz, mas o pouco que pareceu ter entortado dele, voltou ao lugar normal. Scully apanhou-o pelo pescoço e o elevou, sem deixar que os pés dele tocasse o chão. Baixinha? Crescendo de tamanho, sua feição foi-se alterando, e a imagem da ruiva que tão bem conhecia transformou-se num homem rude de traços fortes.

––Onde está Scully?––rosnou ele, entre engasgos, tendo o seu pescoço apertado.

Ele não respondeu, apenas apertou mais o pescoço dele.

––Você fez uma cópia péssima dela. Se não tivesse me drogado...

––Foi interessante vê-lo agir como um idiota, agente Mulder. Considere como uma retribuição pelo nosso último encontro. Devo admitir que, o que faço, faço pela missão, mas tive certo prazer pessoal dessa vez.

De fato, se aquele homem pudesse ser morto, Mulder o teria feito da última vez.

Obvio que, pensando com calma, Mulder agradeceria sua intuição por ter imaginado que Scully estaria com uma terrível TPM nos últimos dias, e não tentou se aproximar significativamente dela. Senão, a frase daquele transmorfo teria soado pior ainda...

Já quase inconsciente, o ex-agente foi lançado pelo ar e atingiu a parede oposta, caindo sobre a pia para o chão. Tossiu, zonzo pela falta de ar.

O homem deu as costas para Mulder saindo da cozinha.

––Espere! Scully! Onde está Scully? ––perguntou entre engasgos.

Mas, o homem não respondeu. Como se estivesse esperando a insistência do seu inimigo, retornou com vontade, apanhou o ex-agente pelos cabelos e bateu com a sua cabeça na parede. Mulder, inconsciente, não viu a única pessoa que sabia onde estava Scully saindo daquela casa para nunca mais voltar.


	4. William

Sherlock abriu os olhos e demorou para encontrar foco neles. Estava em um quarto de hospital.

"Meu Deus, John!", lembrou-se. A Sra. Hudson se aproximou dele com um sorriso quase maternal:

––Que sorte a minha você acordar justo agora, no horário de visitas! Vou chamar uma enfermeira!

Ele apanhou a mão dela para não deixá-la ir e tentou falar. Sua garganta estava seca e ele engasgou sem conseguir.

––Oh, querido, John está bem. Acordou ontem. Lógico, ainda não está totalmente recuperado, mas vai ficar bem. Descanse agora, volto num instante.

Tentava lutar contra a incrível vontade de dormir. Precisava raciocinar. John estaria no quarto ao lado pensando que a queda do elevador fora um reflexo da visita deles ao subsolo do Diogenes Club, mas ele sabia que não era. Apenas não fazia sentido ser.

A porta do quarto se fechou e a persiana foi fechada com agilidade. Não era uma enfermeira e, antes de fazer suas conclusões sobre aquele homem apressado que entrara em seu quarto ele se virou e Sherlock o reconheceu.

Estranhamente, Sherlock entrara naquele hospital para falar com aquele homem que estava a sua frente.

––Eu sei que você não é Lestrade. Seu nome é Sherlock Holmes. E você foi até a minha casa porque sabia que havia algo de errado––começou Mulder.

––A Sra. Hudson está atrasada––comentou Sherlock, com a voz num sopro, percebendo que a senhora já deveria estar lá com uma enfermeira.

––Eu disse para ela que a melhor enfermeira daqui é a Sra. Lílian Pchtencko. Ela trabalha no 14º andar, sendo que estamos no 3º e estamos sem elevadores, ganhei uma quantidade de tempo considerável.

––Não foi educado da sua parte fazer uma senhora naquela idade subir 11 andares––rebateu, lamentando estar debilitado o suficiente para não jogar aquele imbecil pela janela.

––Ela está pedindo no balcão de atendimento. Logo aguardará tranquilamente sentada na sala de espera. O tempo que tenho, é o da enfermeira chegar até aqui.

––Que está se esgotando... Você não veio para me ameaçar, senão já teria feito. Você precisa da minha ajuda.

––Estou sem recursos nesse lugar, e preciso encontrar Scully. Enquanto você dormia, feito a bela adormecida, por dias, mais três assassinatos ocorreram. Persegui e reuni todos os dados que consegui. Mas cheguei num ponto difícil de seguir em frente. Aqui não é a América, e eu não tenho mais as facilidades do meu emprego. Preciso de recursos, e de alguém que saiba como acessar informações por aqui.

––E não tem como pedir ajuda oficial porque você não pode chamar atenção para si... Encontre-me na Baker Street, apartamento 221B. Você saberá quando, não?

Mulder afirmou com a cabeça. Em sua carreira no FBI já tivera que aceitar a ajuda de muitas pessoas. De videntes até pessoas que faziam contato com o além... Saíra do quarto de Sherlock imaginando que aquela seria a primeira parceira com alguém _normal_ que faria. "Exceto talvez por ser britânico", pensou enquanto cruzava com a Sra. Rudson e uma enfermeira um tanto mal humorada pelo corredor do hospital.

.o.

––Sherlock, querido, você precisa descansar. Você mal chegou do hospital!

––Meu cérebro está praticamente atrofiado, Sra. Hudson. Eu _preciso_ fazer alguma coisa.

––Eu disse que ele ia dar trabalho... ––suspirou ela para John, que sorriu para confortá-la.

Ela desceu as escadas, contrariada.

John já não sofria com nenhum arranhão. Ambos tiveram contusões com a queda, mas graças a um sistema auxiliar contra-acidentes, que funcionou após o principal ter falhado, o "acidente" não terminou em tragédia maior. Apesar de que, para Sherlock, ter o seu braço favorito para colar adesivos de nicotina engessado, parecia maior incômodo do que a própria morte. Quanto ao violino, não o olhava, tratava como um ponto cego do cômodo.

––Eu falei com Lestrade ontem, ele deixou uma lista para você. Estão empacados no caso do metrô.

––É evidente que estão, ele mal consegue enxergar as pistas mais óbvias... ––resmungou apanhando a lista com os nomes das vítimas. E observou em voz alta: ––Uma pessoa viajava anônima––e deu um tapa na lista. ––A pessoa que carregava a bomba!

––Com licença––interrompeu a Sra. Hudson na porta da sala mais uma vez. ––Você está esperando um tal de Sr. Mulder?

––Como poderia? ––perguntou John.

––Sim––respondeu Sherlock.

Mulder entrou no apartamento. Sherlock percebeu nele um homem muito diferente do que o bem humorado viciado em ufologia que vira já há mais de uma semana. Exibia uma postura profissional de um agente do FBI, com uma segurança no olhar que só alguém com sua experiência investigativa poderia expressar e um ar austero de grande concentração. O terno que Mulder deixara nos anos de FBI não eram necessário para que cada parte dele gritasse que fora um agente "workahoolic".

Sherlock apontou o sofá para Mulder se acomodar.

––O que gostaria exatamente, Sr. Mulder?

––Uma troca de informações.

––Quais?

––Você parece ter entendido bastante do que aconteceu, então eu vou contar a versão resumida dos fatos. Antes da ideia da mudança para Londres, minha parceira, Scully, veio para Londres por algum motivo. Ela disse que participaria de uma conferência, mas eu chequei os dados, ela nunca chegou a ir. Tenho certeza que o meu estado de euforia se iniciou antes do meu reencontro com ela. Quando ela voltou, eu já não era mais capaz de reconhecê-la. Vim para Londres com essa pessoa que se passou por ela enquanto me drogavam. E Scully, a verdadeira Scully, está desaparecida desde a sua viagem sozinha até aqui.

Sherlock esperou um segundo perfurando-o com o olhar:

––Como pode ter certeza que ela é outra pessoa que se passa por Scully? Você está dizendo isso apenas para protegê-la?

––Quando eu voltei do hospital encontrei uma pessoa na minha casa, tentando se portar como ela. Foi a pessoa que me enganou. Não fui capaz tirar qualquer informação sobre Scully dele... dela––confundiu-se no gênero. ––Brigamos e ela me abateu.

––Ela te abateu? ––surpreendeu-se John. A mulher que vira era pequena, Mulder não deveria ter tido problemas para dominá-la.

––Certo, ––ignorou Sherlock a intromissão. ––Então, você quer que eu descubra o que ela fez quando chegou em Londres para a conferência. Provavelmente é o caminho até ela. Você sabe que eu irei aceitar porque se eu não acredito na sua versão, ainda assim são informações do meu interesse, se ela realmente for a assassina e esta segunda pessoa que você mencionou não existir.

Mulder afirmou. Sherlock sorriu como quando encontra uma distração interessante.

––Tudo bem. Vou te ajudar.

––Não achei que eu fosse te convencer tão fácil... Em todo caso––ele passou uma pasta de papelão para Sherlock.

––Uma pasta do FBI?

––Um Arquivo X. Tive que mover alguns contatos para conseguir isso. Quando eu vi o efeito do gás naquela vítima de metrô, percebi que já havia visto isso alguma vez na vida. Li casos semelhantes a este efeito neste caso que estou te entregando. Sim, ele ocorreu nos Estados Unidos e não foi concluído, mas tenho certeza que encontrará alguns pontos interessantes.

Sherlock abriu a pasta, surpreso. Notou algumas fotos de corpos com as mesmas espécies de falhas provocadas pelo gás. Ele se levantou com a pasta e foi até sua mesa, passando a ignorar completamente qualquer outra coisa.

––Você sabe... Ele vai ficar por horas ali. Pensando. Então, se quiser pode esperar aqui, ou voltar mais tarde. Fique a vontade... ––disse John, tentando ser simpático. ––Quer um chá?

.o.

Através das roupas de meia-estação rasgadas, Scully sentia o frio transmitido pelas grossas paredes e pelo chão de pedra.

Os primeiros dias foram fáceis comparados àqueles. Neles, por mais que ela estivesse machucada, com fome, sede e frio, tinha a certeza de que logo seria encontrada. Duas refeições diárias oferecidas, longe de saciar a fome que reclamava, ela tinha certeza que seus raptores se sentiam demasiado generosos com ela. Na primeira semana, não se importou pela pouco e fria comida. Na segunda, percebeu que vinha acompanhada de algum inseto vivo que não foi capaz de identificar.

O doloroso na demora é o baque na esperança. Mulder estava atrasado. Ao menos, ela esperava que estivesse, porque o que justificaria tanta demora em seu resgate? Teria ela sido levada para algum lugar tão distante que nunca mais seria encontrada? Ela foi capaz de vê-lo novamente, mesmo depois de ter sido raptada e levada para fora daquele planeta. Seria muita ironia do destino se, depois de tudo o que passaram juntos, ele não conseguisse encontrá-la...

O frio parecia congelar até seus ossos. Criou uma rotina para movimentar-se naquele pequeno espaço no qual estava confinada, a princípio. Mas, aos poucos ficou cada vez mais tempo sentada ao canto de sua sela sem cama ou qualquer conforto. Lembrava-se de Mulder como se o frio também tivesse congelado o seu raciocínio. Congelou-se no único pensamento quente que conseguia ter.

Na quarta semana, chorou...

.o.

Difíceis os vícios que se criam em anos de trabalho: Mulder dirigia o carro que alugou. Não levara mais de dois minutos para se acostumar com os controles inversos do carro.

––Sr. Holmes, o Sr. acredita em vida extraterrestre?

––Ora, por favor! ––disse John descontraído, mas quando percebeu que os dois estavam levando aquela conversa a sério... Estranhou: ––Ah, ok, desculpe.

––Nunca levei em consideração qualquer conhecimento ligado a este tema. Eu só me importo com informações que me ajudem a desvendar casos. Teoria não aplicável a isso, eu não tenho interesse em assimilar.

––Então você aceita a ideia?

––Desde que haja evidências cientificamente comprovadas. Pare o carro ali...

Mulder encostou o carro. Não havia movimento naquela rua. Um mendigo remexia uma lata de lixo. Sherlock desceu do carro primeiro. O mendigo o viu e se aproximou deles.

Seria mentira dizer que Fox não se impressionou com a eficiência da rede de informações de Holmes. Sempre acostumado às mordomias do birô, nunca se dera conta daqueles que tudo viam e sabiam das cidades: os mendigos.

––Então? ––perguntou Sherlock.

––Eu vi a mulher. A mulher da foto que você enviou––disse mostrando o celular. Mulder disponibilizara uma foto de Scully para que Sherlock pudesse transmitir aos seus informantes: ––Eu vi ela sair daquele prédio. E, quando ela ia atravessar para pegar um taxi, um carro preto parou e um homem a puxou para dentro do carro. Ela gritou, mas não havia ninguém além de mim na rua àquela hora... O carro acelerou e foi embora rápido. Estava chovendo, então não consegui anotar a placa para avisar aos policias.

Sherlock sabia, mesmo que tivesse tido a oportunidade de anotar a placa, aquele homem não o faria.

Mulder olhou o prédio enquanto Sherlock dava algum dinheiro ao mendigo. Quando o homem saiu de perto para voltar às lixeiras, John perguntou:

––Vocês estavam pensando em adotar, Sr. Mulder?

––O que?

––Adotar uma criança.

Sentiu o gosto amargo do entendimento. O que quer que a tivesse atraído até Londres, usara alguém muito amado como isca.

––Porque?

––Aquele é o prédio do principal sistema de adoções de Londres.

Mulder mordeu seu lábio inferior. William, o filho deles, fora a isca...


	5. Fuga

––Desculpe, não me lembro de ter visto essa mulher––respondeu a atendente rapidamente, sem observar com atenção a foto que Mulder lhe mostrara.

––Essa mulher está desaparecida, você pode olhar com atenção, por favor?

Num suspiro, a loira de coque rígido, sem se comover com a ação do ex-agente, respondeu:

––Sinto muito. É estritamente confidencial qualquer informação dos nossos clientes.

Sherlock deslizou a mão para dentro do sobretudo e mostrou-lhe o distintivo de Lestrade:

––Precisamos dessa informação. Você poderia ver novamente, por favor? É crucial que saibamos quem essa mulher veio procurar aqui.

A moça deu um passo para trás, mas hesitou:

––Sinto muito, detetive, mas toda a informação dos nossos clientes só podem ser retiradas mediante um mandato policial.

Numa impaciência fingida, como se aquela mulher atrasasse a resolução do crime do século, ele bradou:

––Alguém pode ser assassinado nos próximos minutos se você não confirmar se essa mulher realmente veio aqui! Vai me fazer perder tempo buscando um mandato?

Ela o olhou espantado. Numa torção de sobrancelhas, como se sofresse um grande dilema moral, pressionou os lábios enquanto observou a fotografia. Suspirou:

––Sim, eu me lembro dela, mas já faz muito tempo. Quase um mês, eu acho... Mas, isso é tudo o que eu posso dizer sem um mandato.

Mulder guardou a foto, enquanto Sherlock apanhava o distintivo roubado. Ao colocarem os pés na rua novamente, John reclamou:

––Achei que íamos pressionar mais aquela mulher até descobrir quem Scully procurava.

––Ela não é a única que tem essa informação––disse, calmo, Sherlock, lançando um olhar para Mulder, pedindo uma explicação.

––Ela devia estar procurando pelo nosso... ––continuou Watson.

O celular de John tocou:

––Ah, desculpem, só um minuto, sim? ––enrolou-se ele, abrindo o celular. Após umas poucas respostas de John, desligou o celular: ––Era Lestrade.

––Lestrade? E desde quando ele liga para você ao invés de ligar para mim?

––Desde que você quase nunca atende seu telefone quando toca e eu sempre atendo o meu? ––rebateu, enquanto chamava um taxi. ––Temos que ir até a Scotland Yard. Finalizaram a descontaminação das roupas e pertences das vítimas do metrô.

.o.

Mulder acabara indo junto. Não queria interromper a sua busca, mas sabia reconhecer quando chegava a um beco sem saída. Enquanto os acompanhava até a Scotland Yard, podia, ao menos, pensar.

John nunca antes fora naquela sala. Em caixotes de papelão havia vários sacos plásticos etiquetados que continham roupas e pertences. Lestrade deixou que os três entrassem e Sherlock não demorou a vasculhar tudo em que podia por as mãos.

Sherlock apanhou logo a sacola cuja etiqueta anunciava "desconhecido". E lançou um olhar de empolgação para John. Sem muito cuidado, rasgou o plástico e o virou.

As roupas femininas deslizaram sobre a mesa. O tayer negro contrastava com o tecido claro da camisa delicada, e o colar que se misturou aos tecidos de maneira quase imperceptível. Nenhum dos dois esperava que o ex-agente do FBI se interessasse naquele assunto. Sherlock o observou atentamente quando ele, com uma expressão de incredulidade, se aproximou daquela pequena peça de ouro: a corrente fina que portava um crucifixo.

A corrente estava fechada, logo, aquela pessoa fora inteiramente corroída pelo gás. Foi o que passou pela mente de Sherlock enquanto desvendava aos poucos os sentimentos de Mulder.

––Sr. Mulder? ––perguntou John.

Aquele colar esteve envolto no pescoço de sua amada, nos últimos instantes da sua vida...

.o.

Scully sabia que não levaria muito tempo para morrer de hipotermia. Ouviu o som da janela metálica anexa à porta se abrir. O prato de comida fora atirado para dentro de sua cela. Não se aproximou dele.

Fazia minutos que acordara, e já não conseguia entender porque não era capaz de dormir novamente.

Não havia janelas. Perdera há muito tempo a noção dos dias. Sentia que perdera até a capacidade de se comunicar. Pensava em como era um pesadelo ter aquela vida, sem a possibilidade de tirá-la...

Houve um estrondo. O seu corpo estirado sobre o solo se encolheu. Seus olhos arregalados tentavam permear qualquer pista do que poderia ter acontecido.

Gritos. Pensou se finalmente lhe haviam arrancado a sanidade.

"Não, não eu", verbalizou em sua mente a sua primeira frase daquele dia. Sempre se apoiara na razão. Não iria enlouquecer. Não ela. Não naquele lugar.

Os vinte minutos seguintes lhe pareceram uma eternidade. Os gritos aumentavam e se aproximavam. Os mais distantes findavam... Percebeu que gradualmente a temperatura se tornava mais amena.

Uma luz atingiu o corredor e ela pôde perceber a vermelhidão abaixo da porta. Naquele presídio, porta por porta era aberta, e seus prisioneiros berravam de dor e agonia.

Percebeu fumaça e um desagradável odor de carne queimada. A sela do seu lado foi aberta.

Seu vizinho gritou em desespero. Scully, com uma carga de adrenalina acelerando seu metabolismo, tirou tão rápido o quanto pôde a sua blusa. Passou-a por de baixo da porta e, quando percebeu que alcançara o fogo, puxou-a de volta. Enquanto a blusa queimava, tirou o resto das suas vestes, atirando-as na fogueira.

Sua porta se abriu. O alienígena, sem aviso, lançou o jato de fogo. Scully se espremeu contra a parede, atrás da porta aberta. Berrou o quanto pôde e, ao sair de trás da porta, reconheceu aquela espécie que anos atrás quase a matara: humanoides de olhos e bocas selados, para jamais sofrerem os efeitos da toxina de seus inimigos. Eram os terroristas do espaço.

Silenciou-se quando imaginou que as queimaduras a impediriam de gritar. O alienígena se aproximou da fraca fogueira.

Ele não via e não possuía olfato. Logo, o calor daquela fogueira era a única coisa que confirmaria se a vítima fora exterminada.

Tomada por uma criança, a fogueira foi deixada para trás.

Scully se agachou. O ar tornava-se cada vez mais perigoso e, ela sabia, suas chances de sobrevivência aumentariam se ela respirasse o mais próxima do chão que pudesse.

Era difícil de enxergar o corredor, coberto por fumaça. De um lado, o alienígena continuava abrindo portas. Logo, morte certa. Do outro, a origem de toda a densa fumaça. Logo, morte certa.

Agachada, correu pelo corredor a favor da fumaça. Se aquele lugar era habitado por pessoas, alguma sala tinha de estar equipada com um sistema anti-incêndio. Saiu do corredor e encontrou escadas circulares. Subiu. Quando percebeu atingir três patamares acima do qual estivera, o ar tornou-se mais puro. Tossia e, enfraquecida, sentia que mal poderia dar um passo adiante. Percebeu uma porta dois lances de escada acima. Apoiando-se no corrimão, subiu degrau por degrau. Sentiu o toque gelado da maçaneta. Girou-a.

O mais puro gelo do inverno britânico circundava aquela região fracamente arbórea. Seu pé nu afundou-se na grossa camada branca de mais de vinte centímetros.

Imaginando que minutos antes desejara profundamente a possibilidade da morte, estremeceu diante daquele fato aterrador. Pelo fogo, ou pelo gelo, morreria ali...

Sentiu em seu coração o seu desejo. Continuou a passos fracos e dolorosos sua caminhada para longe daquela sinistra masmorra subterrânea. Preferindo, ao invés da morte pela mão daqueles que não pertenciam ao seu planeta, a morte através das intempéries do seu próprio e amado mundo.


End file.
